ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Finding Marlin
Finding Marlin is an upcoming 2020 American-New Zealand 3D computer-animated comedy adventure drama film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed and co-written by Andrew Stanton with co-direction by Chris Wedge, the screenplay was co-written by Victoria Strouse and Stanton. The film is a sequel to 2016's Finding Dory, and the 3rd installment of the Finding Nemo franchise. Finding Marlin will focus on the overprotective clownfish Marlin, who journeys to New Zealand to find his long-lost wife, Coral. But when he and a new piranha friend get captured, Nemo, Dory, and the Tank Gang try to rescue them. Meanwhile, at an aquarium, Marlin and the new piranha friend get help from a human named Oliver to find Coral. There are 5 Finding Nemo shorts found in the DVD. Premise Marlin is a clown fish who lives in the Great Barrier Reef. When Marlin has a nightmare about losing his wife Coral and their eggs to the barracuda, he, with the help of Nemo, Dory, Jenny, Charlie, Bruce, Anchor, Chum, Destiny, Bailey, Hank, Gill, and the Tank Gang, embarks on an epic adventure to find Coral. His journey brings him to New Zealand, where he and a new piranha friend are taken to an aquarium. With help from a human teenager, Marlin travels across the aquarium to rescue Coral from captivity. To meet the other new characters, like Marlin's friend Flipper the dolphin, good & funny friend Arnold the orca, Alan, Benson, & Danny the three walruses, with these talking penguins & other walruses of a colony from the aquarium enclosures. Cast Main Cast *Albert Brooks as Marlin, an overprotective clownfish, Coral's husband and Nemo's father *Neel Sethi as Nemo, a young optimistic clownfish, Marlin and Coral's son, and Dory's friend. He was voiced by Hayden Rolence in the previous film. He was also voiced by Alexander Gould in the first movie. *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory, a Pacific regal blue tang who suffers from "short-term memory loss", and Lincoln's girlfriend. *Elizabeth Perkins as Coral, a female clownfish, Marlin's wife and Nemo's mother. *Chris Wedge as Lincoln, a blue tang and Dory's boyfriend. *Hayden Rolence as Oliver, a human teenager who can communicate with animals. He helps Marlin on his adventure to find Coral. *Williem Dafoe as Gill, a moorish idol and the leader of the Tank Gang. *Brad Garrett as Bloat, a pufferfish. *Allison Janney as Peach, a pink starfish. *Austin Pendleton as Gurgle, a royal gramma. *Stephen Root as Bubbles, a yellow tang. *Vicki Lewis as Deb/Flo, a four-striped damselfish. *Jerome Ranft as Jacques, a cleaner shrimp. He was voiced by Joe Ranft, Jerome's late brother, in the first film who died at age 45 in 2005. *Idris Elba as Bruce, a vegetarian great white shark. He was voiced by Barry Humphries in the first film. *Eric Bana as Anchor, a hammerhead shark friends with Bruce. *Bruce Spence as Chum, mako shark friends with Bruce and Anchor. *Denis Leary as Spike, a genetically modified piranha and the barracuda's spy. He is a friend of Marlin. *David L. Lander as Fang, the barracuda. He is the main villain, unlike his first appearance in Finding Nemo. *James S. Baker as Flipper, a common bottlenose dolphin. *Chris Parnell as Arnold, a good but funny orca whale. *Torbin Xan Bullock as George, a kiwi. *Andrew Stanton as Crush, a 150-year old green sea turtle, and the Seagulls. *Victoria Strouse as Shelly, a green sea turtle and Crush's mate. *Anton Starkman as Squirt, a green sea turtle and Crush's son. He was voiced by Bennett Dammann in the previous film. He was also voiced by Nick Bird in the first film. *Geoffrey Rush as Nigel, a pelican. *Kaitlin Olson as Destiny, a near-sighted whale shark and Dory's childhood friend. *Ty Burrell as Bailey, a beluga whale. *Diane Keaton as Jenny, Charlie's wife and Dory's mother. *Eugene Levy as Charlie, Jenny's husband and Dory's father. *Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray, a spotted eagle ray and Nemo's schoolteacher. *John Ratzenberger as the school of Moonfish. They return from the first film. *Ed O'Neill as Hank, a cranky East Pacific red octopus who previously lost a tentacle. He only appears in a post credits scene. *Martin Short as Alan, a 1st Pacific walrus. *Steve Martin as Benson, a 2nd Pacific walrus. *Chavy Chase as Danny , a 3rd Pacific walrus. Additional Voices *Grant Palmer as Sheldon, a sea horse. *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Pearl, a flapjack octopus. *Caleel Harris as Tad, a long-nosed butterfly fish. *Katherine Ringgold as Kathy, a chickenfish. *Alexander Gould as one of the gang members who chase Oliver. Gould voiced Nemo in the original 2003 film, and he also voiced Passengers Carl and Tommy in the previous film. *Frank Welker as the Nile crocodile who chases the fish at the ship. *Bill Hader as one of the scientists at the National Aquarium of New Zealand. He also voices one of the gang members who chase Oliver. Other Additional voice actors who were playing the Adelie, Fiordland & Snares penguins, the other Pacific walruses, and other Australian sea creatures from the aquarium enclosures. more coming soon... Soundtrack Track Listing (All tracks composed by Thomas Newman unless specified otherwise) Songs 1. Send Me On My Way - Rusted Root 2. Just Keep Swimming (1st time) - Ellen DeGeneres, Elizabeth Perkins 3. Just Keep Swimming (2nd time) - Ellen DeGeneres, Chris Wedge Reception Box Office Finding Marlin ''earned $1,324,411,567 at the worldwide box office. Critical Response ''Finding Marlin ''received positive reviews from critics, with a 8/10 rating on IMDB, a 96% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, and a 95/100 rating on Metacritic. Critics typically praised the animation quality, the characters, and a plot inspired by Finding Dory and Ice Age, while some did criticize the dark nature of the film, and some of the realistic scenes. ''Finding Marlin won several Annie Awards, and was nominated for the Best Animated Feature OSCAR. LEGO Finding Nemo In summer 2022, LEGO released a Finding Nemo theme, with a couple sets each from the first two movies. The range became very highly popular, prompting an expansion of the range of sets. Then, in spring 2024, a video game called "LEGO Finding Nemo: The Video Game" came out, and it has the same gameplay as other LEGO video games. Here are a list of sets: Finding Nemo *Jellyfish Forest (Includes Marlin, Dory, and 16x Jellyfish) *The Drop-Off (Includes Marlin, Nemo, Pearl, Sheldon, Tad, Mr. Ray, Kathy, 3x Fish, and a Diver) *Mount Wannahockaloogie (Includes Nemo, Gill, Bloat, Peach, Deb, Bubbles, Jacques, and Gurgle) *Anglerfish Chase (Includes Marlin, Dory, and an Anglerfish) *Sydney Harbour (Includes Marlin, Dory, Nigel, Gerald, and 20x Seagull) *East Australian Current (Includes Marlin, Dory, Crush, Squirt, and 3x Sea turtles) *Shark Chase (Includes Marlin, Dory, Bruce, Anchor, and Chum) Finding Dory *The Midnight Zone (Includes Dory, Marlin, Nemo, 16x crabs, and the Giant Squid) *The Open Ocean Exhibit (Includes Dory, 2x crabs, 16x fish) *Touch Pool (Includes Dory, Hank, and 16x fish) *The Truck (Includes Dory, Jenny, Charlie, Destiny, Bailey, Hank, Marlin, Nemo, 16x fish and Becky the loon) *Stingray Migration (Includes Dory, Nemo, Mr. Ray, Pearl, Sheldon, Tad, 5x stingray, Kathy, and 3x fish) Finding Marlin * NIWA Research Ship (Includes Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Gill, the Tank Gang, a Crocodile, 3 Scientists, and 3 other fish) * Oliver at the Aquarium * Fish in the Pipes * Gang Car Chase * Volcano Final Battle (Includes Marlin, Nemo, and Fang) * The Great Party * The Sea Rocky Shore Enclosures (Includes Dory, Nemo, Gill, the Tank Gang, Lincoln, Alan, Benson, Danny, the other 14x Pacific Walruses, and 19x Adelie, 19x Fiordland & 19x Snares Penguins) * Flipper's Exhibit (Includes Marlin, Spike, Flipper, and Arnold) * Reunion with Coral * Waimakariri River (Includes Nemo, Dory, the Tank Gang, Lincoln, George, and 6x Blue Penguins) Transcript Finding Marlin/Transcript Trivia *The plot of Finding Marlin was inspired by Finding Dory and Ice Age. *According to an interview with directors Andrew Stanton and Chris Wedge, it is revealed that Fang is the very same barracuda at the beginning of Finding Nemo. *This is the first Pixar film to be co-directed by Chris Wedge. *Barry Humphries didn't reprise his role as Bruce. He is replaced by Idris Elba. *Unlike Finding Nemo, Coral has a large role in the film. *Unlike Finding Dory, the Tank Gang have a large role in the film. Quotes Marlin: C'mon, we have to find Coral! Nemo: But dad, I'm SO TIRED.... (yawns, then falls asleep) Dory: I guess we have to sleep here tonight then, huh. Marlin: (facepalm) Ugh! No, Dory! I'll get some help! (then he runs into Bruce) Bruce: Hello. Marlin: AAAAAHH! Please don't eat me! Dory: Wait, are you gonna try to eat us again? Bruce: What? No! I am now fully vegetarian now. Anchor and Chum: Yeah, me too. Bruce: Why are you out here? Marlin: Look, I'm trying to find my long-lost wife, Coral, and I need your help. Please? Bruce: Sure, we can give you a lift. To where? Chum: There are a lot of places to pick, so pick one. Marlin: Hmm. I choose the place that looks like a long board and a small board. Bruce: Okay, New Zealand it is! Anchor: Hop on! Marlin: Okay. Dory: What about Nemo? Marlin: Let's bring him with us. I'm sure Nemo will wake up soon. Disney Store Merchandise On April 2022, Disney Store kicks off its 35th anniversary by unveiling Finding Marlin merchandise which includes: * Tsum Tsums * Deluxe Figurine Set * Action Figures * T-Shirts * Plush animals * LEGO sets Poll Do not continue voting yet! I am currently working on a new plot! What do you think of this idea? Great idea! It should exist! Not bad. Horrible! Category:Finding Nemo Category:PG-Rated films Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar films Category:New Zealand films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:American films Category:What Needs to Be Official